


Rookstar's Revenge

by revlark



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rewrite, start of a project, warriors rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revlark/pseuds/revlark
Summary: What if warriors actually made sense and followed the rules? This is what would happen if it did. Basically we renamed everyone to make sense and also changed the story.





	Rookstar's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Find the other mods and the origins @warriors-reworked.tumblr.com.

Harrierpelt’s eyes blinked open after receiving her seventh life from an old queen named Whitenose. ‘Patience is very useful, especially with the new apprentices.’ She thought wryly, before turning to see who would be next.  
A black she-cat steps forward, and smiled at her gently.  
“My name is Blackwhisker. While I was among the world of the living, I served as WindClan’s medicine cat. With this life, you shall trust your instincts, a skill very useful in any position of power. Using this, you will be able to tell when to fight and when to be at peace.” Blackwhisker gently pressed her nose to Harrierpelt’s, and she groaned from the feeling. Watching eyes, snapping jaws...it was unlike anything she had ever experienced.  
The final cat stepped forward. “My name is Patchtail.” The molly stated, eyes shining with warmth.  
Harrierpelt gasped.  
“You’re the she-cat who made it so that you have to be six moons old to be trained!”  
Patchtail smiled, seemingly happy at the recognition.  
“Yes, love. With the life I give you, you will love your clan like a queen. Use it well to protect and provide for your clan mates, from the weakest elder, to the strongest warrior, to the smallest kit.” With this, she pressed her nose to the others, and Harrierpelt began shaking and groaning wildly. She had expected this life to be calm, but it was strong and desperate, like a wild fire tearing through the bracken.  
“Is she alright?” Harrierpelt vaguely hears the medicine cat, Hawkheart, speaking up from the side.  
Patchtail chuckles. “She’ll be fine. She's strong.”  
Harrierpelt breaks out of the trance, and at last Spottedstar stands, to finish the ceremony.   
“I hail you by your new name, Harrierstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.” The old tom smiled, before bowing his head to Harrierstar. Her chest puffs up with pride, as her ancestors cheer.  
After this ends, Hawkheart approaches her. “We should head back to the Moonstone, Harrierstar,” he murmured.  
She smiled at him, before shaking her head. “If you’ll allow it, I would like to spend more time among my ancestors. I have much to learn from them.”   
He bowed his head.  
“Of course, Harrierstar. I’ll be waiting.” Hawkheart says, before smiling. “Congratulations.” Then, he slowly fades out of her vision.  
Harrierstar walked around the field, observing the cats. Some she recognized, while she was sure others were around long before she was around. It was an odd thing, however, to see some of them bearing resemblance to her living clanmates, but also a fascinating one. Finally, an old, faded she-cat stops her.  
“I am Goldenpelt, and I have a warning for you, Harrierstar.” The she-cat says. It would have sounded commanding if not for the fact that, like her pelt, her voice was soft, weak and faded.  
“I recognize you, Goldenpelt. You were WindClan's first medicine cat, and for this I thank you. What is your warning?” Harrierstar says diplomatically.  
“You must not demand loyalty from your clan.”  
Harrierstar recoils. “What? I am leader, and whichever cat isn't loyal to me is unloyal to their clan and the code!” she exclaims.  
Goldenpelt just watches her. It makes Harrierstar uneasy; the other she-cat had been around for so long that you could no longer tell her pupils from her irises.  
“There will be a warrior whose loyalty to WindClan will waver. A cat who will have to seek far beyond the confines of your territory to discover where his heart truly lies. When this cat decides to leave, you must let him go.”  
Harrierstar takes a step back, and her eyes snap open. She is back at the moonstone. She gets up, and exits the cave. Hawkheart trails behind.  
“Are you alright?” He asks. “You seem taken aback.”  
“I am fine,” she replies, but her mind is churning with thoughts of betrayal and bloodshed.  
-  
Allegiances:  
WINDCLAN  
LEADER: HARRIERSTAR- lilac she-cat with white paws  
DEPUTY: REEDFANG- brown tabby tom  
MEDICINE CAT: HAWKHEART- brown tabby tom  
MOOR-RUNNERS: REDCLAW- dark ginger tom  
DAWNSTRIPE- cream tabby she-cat  
APPLEFUR- cream tabby tom  
TERNFUR- gray and white tom, APPRENTICE- FAWNPAW  
MOTTLEFOOT- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, APPRENTICE- RAINPAW  
HARETAIL- fawn tom  
CLOUDFOOT- pale gray tom, APPRENTICE- EAGLEPAW  
TUNNELERS: MOUSETAIL- brown tabby she-cat  
HAZELNOSE- chocolate tom  
SHEEPTAIL- black and white tom  
SANDHEART- cream tabby and white tom  
PIGEONCLAW- gray she-cat  
APPRENTICES: EAGLEPAW- chocolate tom  
FAWNPAW- lilac she-cat  
RAINPAW- gray tabby she-cat  
QUEENS: BEEFLOWER- cream tabby she-cat  
PATCHNOSE- black and white she-cat  
MOTHFUR- gray she-cat  
KITS: ANTKIT- dark ginger tom  
STOATKIT- ginger tabby tom  
ROOKKIT- black tom with a white chest, belly, muzzle, tail tip and paws  
ELDERS: WHITEPELT- white tom  
FLAMEPELT- ginger tabby tom  
NIGHTCLAW- black tom  
LIZARDWHISKER- fawn tabby she-cat with a twisted hind leg  
SHADOWCLAN  
LEADER: CUCKOOSTAR- gray tom with a white chest, tail tip and paws  
DEPUTY: STONECLAW- gray tabby tom  
MEDICINE CAT: ICEWHISKER- longhaired white she-cat  
THUNDERCLAN  
LEADER: BRIGHTSTAR- fawn calico she-cat  
DEPUTY: ROBINHEART- longhaired cinnamon tom  
MEDICINE CAT: GOOSESTORM- longhaired gray tabby tom  
RIVERCLAN  
LEADER: HAILSTAR- gray tom  
DEPUTY: SHELLHEART- spotted gray tom  
MEDICINE CAT: LOONFUR- gray and white she-cat, APPRENTICE- SNOWPAW


End file.
